Days of War
by Makoto-and-MooCat
Summary: This is when Vegeta-sei never blew up yet and all the original dbz characters are Saiya-jins! the Colds have declared war against the saiya-jins, who will win? Read to find out! No flamers!
1. War Declared...

Makoto: HI! Here's something different! Everyone's a saiya-jin and Vegeta-sei hasn't blown up yet! Vegeta-sei is at war against the Colds! Oh, bulma, vegeta and all the other people are 17 (girls) and 19 (boys) and purging planets are only for first class elites!  
  
MooCat: IS their food there good?  
  
Makoto: For you, NO!!!!!!!  
  
MooCat: ohhhhhh :(  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Days of War - Chapter 1  
  
The Saiyan no ouji (AN: I hope i got that right!) stepped into his fathers chambers with the same scowl that was permanetly pasted on his face.  
  
"What is it *father*?" Prince Vegeta hissed.  
  
"We're at war..." King Vegeta intensely rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Why are you so nervous? We'll just dominate them like what we did with the others!" Vegeta put on a smirk and clenched his fists in excitement.  
  
"THIS IS DIFFERENT BRAT!!!!! WE'RE AGAINST THE COLDS!!!!!!" King vegeta shouted at his arrogant son, who suddenly had a face of shock on his face. "They're an extremely strong family and has a fairly large army! It'll be hard to beat them, are you up to the challenge brat?" King vegeta then smirked.  
  
"Yes sir!" Vegeta smirked and sloppily saluted. He then walked out.  
  
"Vegeta, this is going to be very suicidal, i know this will be hard but move your pride aside and make room for watever that's extra..." King vegeta sighed.  
  
~*~  
"Hey vegeta, what did the king want?" A tall, bulky man with spikes that pointed to all directions.  
  
"Kakkarot, you shall call me 'prince' vegeta, not vegeta!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Ah c'mon vegeta! i've known you since we were kids! I get 'some' privilages you know!" The man laughed.  
  
"Fine kakkarot! My 'father' told me that war has been delared between Vegeta-sei and planet cold! We must prepare..." Vegeta explained.  
  
"A WAR???!?!?!?! OH-" Vegeta slapped his hand over Kakkarot's big mouth.  
  
"You have a big mouth kakkarot!! my father is suppose to announce it, not a third class elite!" Vegeta hissed and wiped his hand on his pants.  
  
"Oh, gomen vegeta-sama!" Kakkarot laughed dumbly as Vegeta just shook his head in frusteration.  
  
~*~  
"King Vegeta, what is it?" The head scientist, Dr. Briefs, stepped into the throne room.  
  
"Find any useful information on Planet Cold?" King Vegeta played with the wine in his cup.  
  
"Well, yes, but i'm afraid it's not good news..."  
  
"I can take it Briefs, tell me..."  
  
"Planet Cold's atmosphere is quite unique, it, well, deflects any ki attacks against it! The only way to attack is...to actually step into Cold's surface which is perfectly harmless against saiyins, but, completely vulnerable to us! Also, the oozaru transformation won't work there because...no moon light can reach to the surface. Planet Cold is basically a planet of death..." Dr. Briefs said sadly.  
  
"Hmm, good job Dr. Briefs, just one more thing..." King Vegeta faced Dr. Briefs and put his hand on Briefs' shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Take care old friend, i won't be here when this war ends, take care of the brat will you when i'm gone?" King Vegeta smiled sadly.  
  
"You know i would, i hope your life has been fulfilling...you deserve it." Dr. Briefs then stepped out of the room.  
  
~*~  
"I wonder what this emergency meeting is for? Where's otousan, okaasan?" Bulma asked her mom.  
  
"Otousan went to talk to King Vegeta dear! Hey! There's chi chi and her mom!" Bulma's mom jumped up and waved to the raven hair pair.  
  
Bulma slapped her forehead in embarassment but then Chi Chi sat beside her.   
  
"Do you know why we have this stupid emergency meeting? I was in a middle of my shower when my mom blasted the door to get me out!" CHi Chi frowned.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing! Otousan!" Bulma suddenly jumped up and waved to her dad.  
  
"Hello Chi Chi, dear, Chi's mother..." Dr. Briefs said politely.  
  
"What did King Vegeta want with you?" Bulma asked her father.  
  
"You'll find out..." Dr. Briefs sighed. Bulma looked at her father with a confused face but then waved to her blonde friend, Juuhachi-gou.  
  
"JUUHACHI-GOU!! OVER HERE!" Bulma waved wildly aslong with chi chi.  
  
"Hey!" The blonde saiyin smiled letting her odd coloured yellow tail swing out in the open.   
  
~Hmm, i haven't really noticed but these three girls have some discolouration. Juuhachi-gou has blonde hair, blue eyes and a yellow tail instead of black hair, black eyes and black tail, Bulma has blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue tail and Chi Chi is the only normal saiyin. Hmmm~ Dr. Briefs thought but then his thoughts got interrupted when the curtains raised for the emergency meeting to start.  
  
King Vegeta, in his royal clothes, walked up to the crowd and the whole population of Vegeta-sei cheered and hollered to honour their king. King Vegeta raised his hands to siilence the crowd.   
  
"Friends, brothers, sisters, wives and husbands! I have brought you all out here for a special reason! Planet Cold has declared war against us! it is exactly two years from now where we shall face them on the deserted planet Chikyuu (AN: lets say it got purged or something)! I know this is a shock but we must train and get stronger and hopefully, reach the legendary form of saiya-jin, super saiyajin!" King Vegeta announced. The crowd gasped knowing that Planet Cold is one of the most powerful beings in the universe!  
  
"So this is why! Otousan, did King Vegeta talk about this with you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No honey, he just wanted to discuss with me some new war machines, that's all!" Dr. Briefs lied.  
  
"Thank you for listening my people! Now train, the most powerful shall win the fight against the colds!" king Vegeta pumped his fist into the air.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
*************************************************************************************************  
Makoto: Well that's the end of that chapter! Hope i get lost of reviews!  
  
MooCat: (wearing army clothes, helmet and holding one of those super soakers!) (in arnold shwarzzaneger voice) Send us a flamer, and i'll be back!  
  
Makoto: ^_^U 


	2. Time to Train...

Makoto: Hmmph! No one has reviewed me! (sob)  
  
MooCat: There there! We'll get reviews soon! We just have to do more deep into our story! That's all!  
  
Makoto: Ok then! Get ready for some more DBZ action!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
  
~*Days of War – Chapter 2*~  
  
"C'mon Chi Chi! Hurry up! We have to get to the Army centre in a few minutes!" Bulma hammered the door and even made a few dents. Her blue tail whipped behind her and spiky up showing signs of annoyance.  
  
"Just hold on! I'm almost ready!" Chi screamed from behind the door.  
  
"Hey! Am I late?" Juuhachi-grou then flew from the skies and landed her two feet onto the ground.  
  
"You aren't, but Chi Chi is!" Bulma growled.  
  
King Vegeta announced that all saiyans over the age of fifteen must join the army to defeat Planet Cold but excluding the exception of mothers.  
  
"All right! I'm done! Geez! You sure know how to hammer a door!" Chi Chi whistled at the dents Bulma made.  
  
"I was only using a quarter of my power! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Bulma urged as she zoomed to the skies. The three girls quickly flew the to army station where they would be grouped and trained by elite soldiers.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT? I'M GOING TO TRAIN A BUNCH OF LOW CLASS SAIYANS?? YOUR CRAZY OLD MAN!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'm not saying training them! I'm saying observing them! We have to separate the weak and the strong! If we find exceptionally strong saiyans, YOU will train them to be much stronger! The weaker ones will go with the soldiers to get stronger and hopefully be strong! Take it or no training for you in the gravity chambers!" King Vegeta rubbed his temples hoping to get away from all this trouble.  
  
"Hmph! Fine, father! I'll train them and they'll be the most powerful saiyans every! You wait and see!" Vegeta growled and stepped out of the throne chamber.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi vegeta-sama! What did your otousan want with you?" Kakkarot asked when Vegeta stepped out of the throne room.  
  
"I'm going to have to train some low class bakas! I have to pick out the most stronger ones and beat the shit out of them, how does that sound to you Kakkarot?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"What about me, Vegeta-sama?" Kakkarot scratched his head.  
  
"You'll be training the more stronger young ones too! Since you are the most powerful elite soldier!" Vegeta growled and walked off.  
  
"Really? Oh wow! This is going to be so much fun!" Kakkarot grinned and skipped to the Army Centre while Vegeta just walked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm, there sure are a lot of people here!" Chi looked around nervously as she swung her big backpack of stuff over her shoulder.  
  
"Sure are! Hey look! It's Prince Vegeta!" Eighteen pointed to a guy very similar to looking like the king. His scowl silenced the crowd as he stepped up to the microphone.  
  
Kami! He's not bad! He's kind of….cute! Bulma thought as she paid attention to Vegeta.  
  
Hmm, who are they? Those two have discolouration for a saiyan! Disgusting! Hm, this might mean that they could be fairly strong! They aren't too bad to look at! Vegeta thought as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Fellow saiyans! All of you are here to protect Vegeta-sei for the good of everyone! We cannot have the Cold's play with us! We must defend! In two halls, one for the men and one for the women, will be testing chambers to see your limit in power! Please go to the testing chambers immediately and that's when you'll be grouped! The more stronger ones will be trained under myself and the more stronger elite soldiers! Good luck to all of you!" Vegeta announced as the crowd gasped in excitement.  
  
"Good speech vegeta-sama! C'mon! We have to be in our training rooms about now and so will the trainees!" Kakkarot cracked his knuckles and they walked to their destination.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow! Be trained by the more stronger soldier? This is too good to be true!" Chi gasped.  
  
"I know! C'mon, let's report to the testing chambers and see if our luck will pay off!" Bulma smirked as they marched over to the women chambers.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Makoto: I hope I actually get reviews this time!  
  
Moocat: But no Flamers! 


	3. Test Tubes...

Makoto: THANK YOU FRIED WONTONS (yes it's gonna be a v/b) and ADESHINA!!!!!!!!!  
  
MooCat: (Stomach grumbles)  
  
Makoto: ^_^U do you wanna go eat something MooCat?  
  
MooCat: (Nods ferociously)  
  
Makoto: (Looks in fridge and nothing is in there) Guess we're going out to eat! C'mon!   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of DBZ!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Days of War - Chapter 3  
  
"Kami this line is SOOOOOOOO slow!" Bulma grumbled as her two best friends backed off knowing that her tail can whip anyone to the nearest wall.   
  
"Calm down b-chan!" Chi Chi yelped as she quickly dodged Bulma's whipping tail.  
  
"Huh?!" Bulma turned around and saw her friends scared half to death and then looked at her own tail, "oh sorry guys!"   
  
"It's ok! Just...be a little more patient and we'll survive!" Juuhachi-gou gulped looking at the blue tail cautiously.   
  
"I will! Hey, it's almost our turn!" Chi Chi pointed out as the girl infront of them went into one of the test tubes. The test tubes were basically long tubes that could fit a single saiyin in it and is filled with some kind of green liquid. You were put to sleep and the dream was controlled by the machine behind the test tube. It would test your limits by making a being much more stronger then you and you would have to fight with them. The machine would measure your ki level and then you would find out what class you would be in.   
  
"Alright ladies, come on! Get the line movin!" A rude saiyin pushed the three girls towards the test tubes. bulma shot her a death glare but then shrugged. The three girls had to change into some kind of black spandex body suit and then stepped into the tubes for testing.   
  
~*Bulma*~  
Bulma, in her saiyin armor, was standing in an ice like arena as a breeze travelled through her ponytail.  
  
"What's going on? One moment i'm in a testing tube the next moment i'm in a frickin freezing ice land!" Bulma yelped as she hugged herself to keep warm.  
  
"heh heh heh, pathetic..." A voice echoed through the ice caves.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC?!?!?!?!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Me..." Then a figure stepped out of the shadows. A tall, muscular light green skinned man smirked as he brushed away his seaweed green hair strand out of his, slightly handsome face.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma growled.  
  
"Easy there monkey! If you challenge me, you'll obviously lose!" a british like accent sang from his mouth.  
  
"Overconfident seaweed boy!" Bulma barked. "My name is Bulma Briefs of the Saiyins and NOBODY tells me that I'M going to lose!"   
  
"My my my..." The man laughed, "your a fiesty one indeed! Well i'm Zarbon, from the planet cold and i say once more, that YOUR going to lose!"   
  
"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! AHHHHHHHH!" Bulma cried as she charged towards Zarbon and her ki level jumped.   
  
Zarbon smirked, phased then appeared behind her.  
  
"ShIT! DIE YOU BASTARD!!!" Bulma screamed and punched towards Zarbon but he blocked.  
  
"A fiesty one indeed! Would be good in bed after the match..." Zarbon smirked and Bulma jumped back.  
  
"YOU FUCKING HORNY BASTARD!!! EAT THIS!!!" Bulma screamed and concentrated. Her ki level jumped to incredible levels! She made a little diamond with her hand a little sky blue and white ki ball appeared.   
  
"You really think that THAT little ki ball will hurt ME? Your pathetic!" Zarbon laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah? SHIKOOMODAIKO ATTACK!!!!!!" Bulma screamed and the tiny ki ball grew twenty times it's size and Bulma shot it towards Zarbon!  
  
(AN: I made that attack up)  
  
"No! This can't be happening! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" then zarbon was engulfed by the ki ball and was destroyed.   
  
  
~*Juuhachi-gou*~  
"Where...am i?" Juuhachi-gou looked around her and realised it was an arena surrounded by tall firey flames!  
  
Suddenly, a ki ball shot towards Juuhachi-gou but she dodged it easily.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!!!" Juu screamed making sure that she's cautious around her surroundings.   
  
An orange skin man with white hair walked out from the flames with a smirk on his face.   
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND HOW DID I GET HERE? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Juu screamed.   
  
"Shut up! Your making my ears hurt!" The man smirked evilly.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU YOU BASTARD?" Juu screamed even louder.   
  
"The names Jeice! And don't you forget it! Prepare to die saiyin!" He laughed and charged towards her. He first tried to attack with a punch but Juuhachi managed to dodge it and then tried to kick him. They did hand-to-hand combat for a while then Jeice managed to catch her off guard with a ki ball.   
  
"Ha! Is that all you got?" Juuhachi-gou laughed as she recovered from the attack.   
  
Jeice walked back a bit slowly feeling unsure.   
  
Juuhachi let out a maniac laugh as she took on of her hands and held it behind her.   
  
"GEIKOMOKA BLAST!!!!!!!!" Juuhachi screamed as she formed a firey orange and red ki beam and shot it towards Jeice!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Jeice screamed as his remains were burnt to the crisp.   
  
  
~*Chi Chi*~   
"Ugh, where am i?" Chi Chi sat up and loked at her surroundings. A green field with long lush grass were all over and mountains framed the setting.   
  
"Hmm...well i'm sure that we're not in Vegeta-sei anymore!" Chi CHi scratched her head as she travelled around the field but then was almost kicked in the face if she hadn't blocked it. The two opponents jumped back and looked each other square in the face.   
  
"Who in ugly world are YOU?" Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. She was staring straight at a blue alien with red eyes.  
  
"UGLY?! Who are you calling ugly you bitch?!" He barked back.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!!" CHi Chi screamed and attacked the blue guy. They did hand to hand combat as their attacks echoed throughout the battle field. They jumped back panting slightly in exhaustion.  
  
"Who are you?" Chi chi glared.  
  
"My name is Burter and you are going to die!" burter cried and started to charge towards her.  
  
"TOO SLOW!!! TYOKIWAWA BEAM!!!!" Chi Chi shot an incredible purple beam towards the blue enemy and he disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
"Wha?" Bulma's eyelids fluttered when she realised it was all a dream.  
  
"Hey guys! Did you all...have a strange dream?" juuhachi-gou asked as she stepped into a showerstall to clear all the green gook that was left over.  
  
"yah! I fought against this really powerful guy!" CHi squealed.  
  
"me too! Whoa, that's weird!" Bulma turned off the water as soon as she was done.  
  
The three girls walked out wearing their armor and everything and was approached by one of the guards. They gave them each a card that was fairly similar to a credit card then they walked off.  
  
"Wonder what's this for..." Bulma then pushed a tiny button on the card and prince vegeta showed up.  
  
"huh?" Bulma raised an eyebrow but then the little mini sized version of their prince began to speak.   
  
"We have seen that you hold incredible powers that separate you from the other trainees. Starting tomorrow, you will be training under me, Prince Vegeta and my guard, Kakkarot!" Then the hologram ended.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
*************************************************************************************************  
Makoto: HEE HEE!! A CLIFFY!!!!! WUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
MooCat: Your...weird...  
  
makoto: HEE HEE HEE HOO HOO HEE HEE HEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MooCat: Maybe i shouldn't have given you fifteen teaspoon of sugar into your coffee today...oh well! send reviews but no flamers! 


	4. Entering, Krillen and Yamucha...

Makoto: Thank you Fried Wontons! You've been reviewing since day one of this story! Thank you thank you thank you!!!  
  
MooCat: please check out our other stories if you have the timeL:  
  
The Magic Ages (DBZ FIC)  
BadBoyZ (DBZ FIC)  
Adrenaline Rush (DBZ FIC)  
~*Destiny*~ (DBZ FIC)  
High School Days (CCS FIC)  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z...  
****************************************************************************  
  
Days of War - Chapter 4  
  
"I'm so glad that my little baby is going to be trained under Royalty!!!!" Mrs. Briefs, squealed in delight.   
  
"Hmph! Well bulma, good luck! That's all i could say!" Mr. Briefs growled as he worked on a tiny machine.   
  
"Thank you okaasan! wateva otousan...." Bulma chuckled.   
  
"Here B-chan! A nice man was at our door and said to give you this! He says it is the armor you shall now wear for training and if you need to replace it, there are extras in the capsules!" Mrs. Briefs handed the package to her daughter.  
  
Bulma blinked twice and opened the package. It was a female saiya-jin chest plate without the bulky shoulder pads but now it had big, bulky yellow straps, and to put some grace into the uniform, it had some sort of red silk material skirt with golden trimming that had cuts on the sides to give free movement and a pair of skin tight red shorts. She got golden tipped boots, gloves and a scouter. She tried them on and found it very comftorble. She noticed on the chestplate on the right side it had a symbol in red that said 'First Class'.   
  
"I believe your friends got it too! You better pack up your stuff! Good luck honey and please come back home to us!" Mrs. Briefs wiped a tiny tear that was brimming on her eyes but then immediately went back to cooking dinner.   
  
Bulma nodded proudly to her mom and walked into her bedroom. She flipped her long aqua hair as she entered her room gracefully and started packing. She stared at a picture of her and her folks together, smiling for once. Bulma just grinned and stuffed it into the pack. After she packed the last of things, she popped it into a capsule and left it on her nightstand.   
  
  
"Let's see...i'll need this and that and this and that..." Chi Chi mumbled as she threw in things into her bag.  
  
"Honey? Are you done packing yet?" A deep voice from the Ox King asked.   
  
"Not yet otousan! But i'll take a break! What is it?" Chi Chi turned around.   
  
"A man gave you this package! I checked it out incase it was a bomb or something but it's just a new armor!" Ox King grinned and threw it into Chi Chi's already over loaded bag.   
  
"Oh! Alright then! Do you have an extra capsule daddy?" Chi Chi asked as she combed her hair long raven black hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Hmmm, let's see...oh here it is! You can take this capsule!" The Ox King threw it to her and a tiny capsule that said 'Ox' was printed in gold letters.   
  
"Thank you daddy! I'll miss you and I promise to be back!" CHi Chi gave him a quick hug, popped her stuff into the capsule and ran out the door.  
  
"That girl is always in a rush!" Ox King chuckled.  
  
  
"Now....what should I bring if i was going to die?" Juuhachi-gou looked at her stuff carefully and threw in some clothes and more.  
  
"Well well, so my sister is going first class!" A voice laughed.  
  
"Well now you know who's better, Juunana-gou!" Juuhachi-gou glared.  
  
"I bet they only want you because they'll think you'll be a good fu...."   
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Juuhachi-gou then blasted him out and shut the door.   
  
"I can't believe i have a bastard for a brother!" Juuhachi-gou grumbled as she packed her final things and popped it inot a capsule.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
"Wow! Check out all these people!" Chi Chi gasped at the crowd of both teenagers and adults ready to train for the big war.  
  
"Yah, but too bad they won't be training in higher class! C'mon, i think it's this way!" Juuhachi-gou smirked and walked over down a different hall that the other people were going.   
  
The three saiya-jins walked down a long hallway and finally, they stopped in a huge huge huge white room that was cushioned all around. The white room was as big as a two gymnasiums when finally, they saw around 20 other saiya-jins walk in gawking at the size. Just then, a hologram appeared of Prince Vegeta himself.   
  
"Hello everyone. Me and Kakarot are going to be a little late so do some sparing! If you won't, heh, let's just say you will...." And then hologram ended.   
  
"Kami! He's so arrogant! And rude!" Bulma put her hands to her sides.   
  
"Well...to be cautious let's start sparing!" Chi CHi pumped her fist into the air.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi started sparing and Juuhachi-gou decided to check out the fresh meat as known as their 'classmates'. Juuhachi-gou challenged everyone and glad that they were worthy opponents.   
  
Bulma shot a ki ball and then phased out appearing behind Chi Chi and locked her with her arms.  
  
"Got ya!" Bulma smirked.  
  
"Never!" Chi Chi then powered up flipped over and threw Bulma towards the ground but then Bulma bounced off and they fought so ferociously that you couldn't see them. Finally, the two saiya-jin's landed to the ground and cleaned themselves off a bit.   
  
"Wow chi! Your stronger then before!" Bulma smiled.   
  
"same to you b-chan!" Chi smiled.  
  
"But i want something more! I have an idea!" Bulma smiled. Juuhachi-gou and Chi CHi looked towards her. "Can you guys both attack me? I wanna try the difficulty of two opponents then one!"   
  
"Uh...are you sure B-chan? I mean, i know your tough and all but can you handle both of us?" Juuhachi-gou combed through her short blonde hair.   
  
"I'm positive! C'mon! Show me your stuff!" Bulma jumped into her fighting stance.  
  
"Just to tell you, we won't go easy on you b-chan!" Chi Chi smirked as she got into fighting stance too.  
  
"I don't depend on that! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bulma charged towards her two friends.  
  
Unknown to the saiya-jin's, there was a hidden window in the room and Vegeta and Kakkarot were observing their pupils.  
  
~*~  
"Look at those discoloured saiya-jins! Disgusting!" Vegeta spat pointing towards the blue haired and blonde haired but couldn't help noticing the blue haired one.   
  
"They may be discoloured by they are good!" Goku whistled as she saw the blue haired saiya-jin threw one of the normal coloured saiya-jin towards the floor and punched the blonde.   
  
"Hmph! Let's go before i go crazy! These saiya-jin's have such poor technique!" Vegeta grunted as they walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
"Wow Bulma! Those were good moves!" juuhachi-gou staggered to stand up but smirked.  
  
"Are you guys ok? I didn't mean to be that tough!" Bulma helped Chi Chi stand.  
  
"We'll be fine! You have those sens...sensa...what do you call them again?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Sensu beans? yah! I packed a whole bunch before i left home! I'm so glad my dad manage to grow it!" Bulma giggled as she took a couple of them and gave it to her friends. Juuhachi-gou and Chi Chi chewed the beans for a few seconds and immediately, they were healed!   
  
"Why not you take some, B-chan? You don't look 'all that perfect' either!" Juuhachi-gou laughed.  
  
"No, it's all right!" Bulma laughed as she looked at herself. Thank god the uniform is fine!  
  
"Hey girls! I saw your fight! Incredible!" A guy with a bunch of scars on his face came up to them.  
  
"Thanks! Hey, what's your name?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"My name is Yamucha! How about yours?" He grinned.  
  
"My name is Bulma, this is Chi Chi and this is Juuhachi-gou!"  
  
"Cool! Here's my buddy, Krillen!" Yamucha stepped aside to show a short little bald man.  
  
"hi..." He gulped hoping that the taller girls wouldn't laugh at him.  
  
"Awww! He's so cute!" Chi Chi giggled noticing that he was embarassed.  
  
"Huh?" Yamucha and Krillen gawked.  
  
"I know! He's like a little kid!" Eighteen laughed as the three girls surrounded the midget giggling and laughing.   
  
"Hmph! how come saiya-jin chicks always dig little guys?" Yamucha crossed his arms as the group laughed.   
  
"Now what do we have here...." the group twirled around and saw Prince Vegeta himself.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
************************************************************************************  
Makoto: Hope y'all liked that chapter!  
  
MooCat: (snorr)  
  
Makoto: (Hits cat with a frying pan)  
  
Makoto: Send reviews but no flamers! Chow for now! 


	5. A Little Coincidence...

Makoto: HIYA!!!!! Thank you ssjitalianprincess, Fried Wontons and adeshina! THANK YOU THANK YOU AND THANK YOU!!!  
  
MooCat: Check out our other stories if y'all have the time!   
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of dragonball Z  
******************************************************************************  
  
Days of War - Chapter 5  
  
"Prince Vegeta!" Chi Chi gasped as the group bowed down except for Bulma. She stood with her arms folded and narrowed her eyes towards the prince. Vegeta did the same.  
  
"Why do you not bow before your own prince?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Because maybe the prince does not show respect! I do not dare bow for someone that shows no respect towards me!" Bulma sneered.   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the discoloured saiya-jin.  
  
"I should teach you a lesson of respect!" Vegeta yelled when in a flash, he punched bulma square in the stomach, in speeds where you couldn't react fast enough! Bulma laid on the floor, clutching her stomach, trying to get the air back.   
  
"But since I'm trying to teach a class, i'll let that slip!" The Saiyin no Ouji smirked and walked away from bulma.  
  
"B-chan! Are you alright?" Chi Chi cried as soon as Prince Vegeta left.   
  
"I'm....(cough)...ok...." Bulma gasped as she coughed out a little bit of blood.  
  
"I'll take her to the hospital if she needs to..." A tall, spiky hair guy mumbled.  
  
~Who's this guy?~ Chi Chi starred for a while, then the guy caught her staring and Chi blushed.  
  
"Uh...do you need to go b-chan?" Juuhachi-gou raised an eyebrow at the blushing friend.  
  
"No, i'll be fine...(cough)" Bulma stammered and manage to stand up.   
  
~That...bastard!!!~ Bulma cringed at the pain but not only her ribs were hurt, but so was her pride...  
  
"I'll beat that arrogant bastard at his own game someday!" Bulma vowed, clenching her fists.  
  
~*~  
"Now this is the girls dormitry! You are not allowed to cross over to the boys dormitry! Now over here we have..." A very annoying tour guide, guide the saiya-jin girls through the women's campus area.  
  
"Man! I really wanna ditch this so-called 'fun' tour! Just give me a map and i'll survive!" Chi Chi hissed over to her friends.  
  
"I know! Well, we only have one more place to go and it's the..."  
  
"And last but not the least, the gravity chambers! These chambers are for those who wish to train outside of class! you can freely just walk in here, change, and walk into one of the chambers and boom! You can start training! Now here are your maps..." The tour guide passed them out.  
  
"Oh, NOW she gives us maps!" Juuhachi-gou sneered.  
  
"Chill Juu-chan! Now let's see..." Bulma glanced at her id card which had the number of her room.   
  
"What are your room numbers?" Chi Chi gulped.  
  
"Well...it's #7893005..." Juuhachi-gou stared at all the numbers on her id card.  
  
"SAME!!!" Chi Chi and Bulma giggled.  
  
"Whoa, we have been spending WAAAAY to much time with each other!" Juuhachi-gou smiled.   
  
The three saiya-jin's giggled and talked as they approached their room. Bulma slipped in her id card then put her hand on the fingerprint pad.  
  
"Whoa, ever since Vegeta-sei and Planet Cold has declared war, they have been buffing up security!" Chi Chi sighed as the doors opened.  
  
"Yah, but Planet Cold specialises in surprise attacks so they can't risk anything!" Juuhachi-gou sighed.  
  
"Check it out! Separate rooms!" Chi Chi squealed as she peered into her room.  
  
"Well duh chi-chan! You never know what will happen, in one building, with horny saiya-jin boys!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Gross! But i won't settle with a saiya-jin boy, i prefer saiya-jin MEN!!!" Chi Chi giggled.   
  
"Ick! This is too much!" Juuhachi-gou stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Hey guys, have you noticed that guy, y'know that was trying to help you b-chan?" Chi Chi slightly blushed.  
  
"What about Kakkarot?" Bulma tilted her head.  
  
"YOU KNOW HIS NAME???????" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"Yikes! Calm down chi-chan! He's pretty much the gossip around here!" Bulma almost fell off her chair.  
  
"Oh...well is he...he..." Chi Chi turned bright bright red.  
  
"Hey! I see! Chi-chan found her mate!!" Juuhachi-gou squealed.  
  
"KAKKAROT!! YOU CHOSE HIM CHI-CHAN??!!!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"HEY!!! I DIDN'T SAY THAT I CHOSE HIM!!! He...he just seems nice..." Chi Chi smiled as she played around with her finger.  
  
"Ooo! I see chi-chan! Well, Kakkarot isn't the only talk of the gossip!" Juuhachi-gou gave a sly smile and stared straight at Bulma.  
  
"Nani?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Well B-chan, *WE* are also a talk too! All the guys are keeping an eye on us!" Juuhachi-gou frowned.  
  
"Well if they even think of coming near me..." Bulma then punched one of the pillows, sending feathers everywhere!  
  
~*~  
A certain Saiyin no Ouji was training with his loyal guard. He couldn't help thinking of her. ~Why can't I stop thinking about that disrespectful blue haired bitch? DAMN IT!~ Vegeta cringed when Kakkarot found an opening and kicked him square on the stomach. This sent the saiya-jin to the wall as he fell down.  
  
"VEGETA-SAMA!! Gomen nasai!!!" Kakkarot panicked as he helped the prince stand up. Kakkarot wrapped Vegeta's arm around his neck but Vegeta pulled back.  
  
~Why can't I get her off my mind?~ Vegeta, feeling dizzy tripped and fell to the floor.  
  
"VEGETA-SAMA!!!!!" Kakkarot gasped and ran after him. Everything then seemed to be going slow motion.  
  
~Why can't I get her off my mind?~ Vegeta then blacked out...  
  
~*~  
Bulma threw a punch towards her opponent, Juuhachi-gou while Chi Chi concentrated on meditating.  
  
"I ain't losing this fight y'know juu!" Bulma smirked as she threw a ki blast, disappeared, then appeared behind Juuhachi-gou and punched her square on the cheek.  
  
"RIGHT BACK AT YA!!!" Juuhachi-gou charged at her then slammed her fist into Bulma's stomach.   
  
Bulma and Juuhachi-gou kept going at it while Chi Chi meditated deeply.  
  
~Focus your energy Chi Chi....focus...focus...~ Chi Chi thought as with her hand, she formed a giant ki ball increasing every second.  
  
"BAH!!!!! CHI CHI!! CUT IT OUT!!" Bulma screamed as she was only a millimetre away from touching the explosive ki.  
  
Chi CHi hummed, the ball shrank and she finally opened up her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys! Sometimes, i really REALLY meditate!" Chi Chi laughed.   
  
"Whatever Chi!" Juuhachi-gou smiled and went back to Bulma. IN fighting stance, a battle aura surrounded them, Bulma was blue, Juuhachi's was yellow, as they charged at each other. Just as Bulma found an opening and about to attack, a scene of Prince Vegeta flashed in her head. Juuhachi-gou took a chance and hit her as Bulma lurched forward, and Juuhachi-gou did the finishing kick, slamming Bulma to the floor!  
  
"HA!!! Take that B-chan!" Juu laughed. She then noticed something very odd, as Bulma didn't move a muscle.  
  
"B-chan?" Juuhachi-gou called, slowly and cautiously flying back down.  
  
"What's wrong with B-chan?" Chi Chi started to get worried as Juuhachi-gou gently picked her up.  
  
Juuhachi-gou then gasped, "She's unconcious!"   
  
~*~  
"Don't worry about her! Ms. Briefs just had a little knock on the head! She'll be fine!" A bushy, moustache doctor calmed down the two girls.  
  
"YOU SURE?! IF SHE DIES, I'LL EXPRESS MY ANGER ON *YOU*!" Juuhachi-gou slammed the poor doctor upon the wall.  
  
"N-now...l-let's b-be r-r-r-reasonable..!" The doctor shuddered.  
  
"Juu-chan! PUT the poor doctor down!" Chi Chi sweat dropped,  
  
"DOCTOR!! DOCTOR!! Is he ok? TELL ME!!!" A familiar voice called out. Chi Chi turned around and saw Kakkarot, running down the hall.  
  
"Why are you talking to the doctor infront of Bulma's hospital room?" Juuhachi-gou raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What do you mean? This is Prince Vegeta's hospital room!" Kakkarot's eyes were as big as frying pans.  
  
"Oh, did the nurse forget to tell you? Since the recent building collapsion, their has been a lot of patients and we only had one room left with two rejuvenation tanks so..." Just then the doctor got pushed aside and all three of them fell into the room. They saw Bulma in one tank, at one corner of the room and Vegeta, on the other corner of the room in the tank. Just then, both monitors said they were fully healed, the liquid got drained out and Bulma and Vegeta stepped out at the same time. Vegeta wore just his boxer shorts and Bulma had only her lacy bra and panties.  
  
"Uh...eh...ah..." All three of them cringed, hoping that the two violent Saiya-jins wouldn't notice each other.  
  
"What is wrong?" Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time. "Eh?"  
  
The two then turned their heads and looked straight at each other.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed and incredibly changed into their on clothes and jumped back to fighting stance.  
  
"BITCH!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta, blushing, yelled.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma, turning bright red, screamed back.  
  
"Oh no....." Kakkarot, Chi Chi and Juuhachi-gou sighed.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
******************************************************************************  
Makoto: HEEE HEE!! I had LOTS of fun writing this chappie! Hope ya guys like it!  
  
MooCat: We're hoping to get more reviews! So, we'll update the next chappie as soon as possible if we get 4 reviews for this story!   
  
Makoto: Send reviews, but no flamers!   
  
~Chow for now~ 


	6. Surprising Power...

Makoto: HIy'all! Thank you Fried Wontons for reviewing! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
MooCat: Check out our other stories if you have the time!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF DBZ!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
******************************************************************************  
  
Days of War - Chapter 6  
  
The three saiya-jin females were sleeping soundly in their bedrooms dreaming of victory and glory. Just then, their alarm clock blared through out the apartment, making the angry females jump and smashing them.  
  
The three of them washed up, dressed into their uniforms and drowsily walked down the hall towards their class. They swiped their id cards into the security check and the doors opened as they tumbled in.  
  
"Morning girls! Kami, you look like you didn't have a wink of sleep!" Yamucha gasped.  
  
"Well we can't help it, we don't wake up THIS early in the morning!" Chi Chi yawned.   
  
"Attention weaklings!" A voice echoed the room in the roar. Immediately, the students went into lines of six. Vegeta stepped up for the daily check up.  
  
"Brush your hair . . . could look better . . . take a shower before you go out in public . . ." Vegeta started evaluating while Kakkarot followed him.   
  
"Bastard..." Bulma said under her breath as Vegeta passed her.  
  
"Looked better yesterday..." Vegeta smirked while Bulma blushed furiously.   
  
Bulma was still blushing after Vegeta's evaluation over each and every young soldier. They started out with warmups of a combination of one finger pushups in 80times normal gravity, then running/jogging non stop for two hours in 100 times normal gravity, then stretched for a while in normal gravity.   
  
After their little warmup, they were paired to other students. Kakkarot paired up people that were in the same level. Chi Chi was paired up with this shy saiya-jin called Shika, and Juuhachi-gou was paired up with an obnoxious blue haired girl (who dyed her hair) called Maron (AN: Ring a bell? ^U-!) who she angerily found out, was Krillen's girlfriend! Bulma was sad about not being paired up with her friends but was going against this very angry looking saiya-jin female.   
  
This saiya-jin female had short, sleek black hair and had the most angriest face on out of all the class. Her build was pretty impressive aslong with her power level as her coal, black eyes were deathening to most people but Bulma kept her proud smirk on.  
  
"Hi! My name is Bulma Briefs, who are you?" Bulma held out a hand for greeting but the girl just swapped it away.  
  
"My name is Yuisha Gekona and you better not get in my way or you'll be demolished!" She growled.  
  
~Whoa, take a chill pill girl!~ Bulma raised an eyebrow as she listened for further commands by Prince Vegeta.   
  
"Now that all of you have been paired up with an equal, i shall put the gravity machine on 120 and you shall spar!" Prince Vegeta ordered as he rose the gravity.   
  
Bulma felt the incredible weight on her shoulders but managed to look strong and stand. Bulma took a peek at the other students and realised everyone was having trouble in this kind of gravity. Bulma turned to face her opponent and saw that Yuisha was having an even harder time in the gravity then Bulma.   
  
"Prince Vegeta! Can you please lower the gravity! I don't think i can stand let alone fight!" A voice cried. Bulma turned around and saw Yamucha barely standing in the gravity.   
  
Vegeta, which was walking quite lightly walked over and smacked him.  
  
"Saiya-jin's do not whine, they fight! FIGHT YOU WEAKLINGS!" Vegeta yelled as the students began to move to fighting stance.  
  
"Are, you ok Yuisha-san?" Bulma said, trying to get use to the gravity by jumping lightly.   
  
"A LOT BETTER THEN YOU, YOU DISCOLOURED BITCH!!" Yuisha shrieked as she charged towards the blue haired saiya-jin.  
  
"No....no one calls me a discoloured BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma's ki level shot up, "SHIKOOOMODAIKO ATTACK!!!" as she sent a GIANT ki blast towards her opponent.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!!" Yuisha screamed as she was engulfed by the blast.   
  
As soon as the smoke cleared, Yuisha, unconscious, dropped down and plopped on the floor. The students were shaking in their boots while Chi Chi and Juuhachi-gou just smirked.   
  
Vegeta hovered over and checked the injured saiya-jin's cuts and bruises.  
  
"Hmmm. She needs to go to the infirmary! kakkarotto, take her!" Prince vegeeta ordered. Kakkarot nodded, took the saiya-jin and exittedo ut of the room.  
  
"Well don't stand there! SPAR!!!" Vegeta roared.   
  
The rest of the pairs stopped starring and went back to sparring.  
  
"Well well, so this female adapted to the gravity quite well..." Vegeta circled her like a shark. Bulma then realised she didn't mind the gravity anymore!   
  
"Whoa..." Bulma bounced around and flexed her muscles a bit.  
  
"Care to spar? No ki blasts, just pure reflexes, speed and strength?" Vegeta offered, smirking.  
  
Bulma smirked back, "I never turn down a challenge!"   
  
Stepping back, they pounced onto fighting stance. As they waited for each other to attack. Bulma, being quite unpatient she charged against the prince but as she was about to punch, Vegeta disappeared. Bulma paused, looking around for any ki signature of Vegeta's.   
  
"Your way too slow for me onna!" Vegeta laughed as Bulma turned around and saw the arrogant prince behind her!  
  
"Well if i'm so slow, why don't you attack me!" Angry bulma charged once more and tried a flying kick. Vegeta grabbed her leg and tossed her over his head. Bulma stopped by screeching on the floor with her hands and feet. Her tail angerily whipping behind her, she charged against him. Vegeta just smirked as he was ready to punch her, when suddenly Bulma's ki level jumped! This surprised Vegeta causing him to pause enough time for Bulma's punch to connect his chest, making him fly to the wall.   
  
As soon as the smoke cleared, Vegeta stepped out cracking his neck and fists.  
  
"Hmph! Not bad! Now, my turn!" Vegeta's tail spiked up as he phased, appeared from behind Bulma who turned around and Vegeta started a barrage of punches and kicks. Bulma couldn't see them so she got each and every hit.   
  
Finally, Vegeta stopped as Bulma fell to the ground, hurt all over. She cringed as she tried to stand up.   
  
Vegeta smirked, "Now what are you going to do onna? When no one is going to help you, when there is no hope?"  
  
Bulma glared as her tail spiked up in anger. She screamed and powered up. Reaching for her capsule, she popped a sensu bean in her mouth. Her wounds were healed and she no longer had her bruises.  
  
"W-what? How did you do that onna?!" Vegeta ordered.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
******************************************************************************  
Makoto: I hope we get more reviews! Check out our other stories if you have the time!  
  
MooCat: Send reviews, not flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for now!~ 


	7. Friday Night...

Makoto: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter folks! Summer makes me lazy :P  
  
MooCat: We give thanx for fan and Fried Wontons! It's people like you we write for!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, we recently bought the story from Toriyama....PSYCH!  
******************************************************************************  
  
Days of War - Chapter 7  
  
The three female saiya-jins trained very hard at their class for about five days and thanks to Bulma's sensu plant, they never touched the infirmary! Now, Friday night starts!  
  
"Woooooo hooooo! Friday! The start of the training free weekend! PARTAY!!!!!!" Chi Chi and Juuhachi-gou danced, and interrupted Bulma's reading in the living room.  
  
"Yah! C'mon B-chan! Let's hit the club and hit those saiya-jin men! Gotta show em what it means to be women!" Juuhachi-gou giggled.  
  
Bulma looked up from her reading and merrily laughed. "I dunno guys...I'm kinda into this book! Why not try Saturday?"   
  
"B-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Chi Chi and Juu pleaded.  
  
"I don't feel up to it girls, sorry!" Bulma sighed.   
  
They puffed, "well, if you're not going with us at least help us wear something good! No ways are we going to hang out in the crowd with our training gi!"  
  
They pulled the blue head off and literally carried her into Bulma's bedroom.   
  
"One question, why MY bedroom?" The blue haired saiya-jin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Cuz you have expensive, pretty, and SEXY clothes i may add!" Chi Chi cheezily smiled.  
  
As they posed and went through each pair of clothes of Bulma's, they finally settled to a outfit for each. Juuhachi-gou wore sleek black pants, chunky black shoes, bikini-like black leather top with strings that wrapped around her upper body and kept her short, blonde hair down.   
Chi Chi settled with a black tight mini skirt, knee-high black boots, v-neck belly top and her hair up into a pony tail. Chi Chi wore a couple of chokers and heavy chain bracelets to intensify her look.  
  
"What do you think B-Chan?" Juuhachi gou and Chi Chi posed infront of their blue haired friend.  
  
"Totally wicked! Badass to the bone!" Bulma smiled sweetly.   
  
"Right, if i didn't know any better, i would think that you're trying to get rid of us!" Juuhachi-gou raised a suspicious eyebrow.   
  
Bulma nervously shook her head, "why would I try to get rid of YOu guys! I would NEVER do that!"  
  
A tense silence fell between the trio of friends as Chi Chi and Juuhachi-gou glared at BUlma, and bulma just put on a cheesy smile.  
  
"Right....well we'll be back probably around after midnight, check with ya later B-chan!" Chi Chi plainly shrugged as she dragged herself and Juuhachi out of the room.   
  
Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as she waited about half an hour, and checked the hallways for her comrades.   
  
"Good, all clear!" Bulma sighed as she flew back in and changed into her training gi. Making sure no one was in the halls, she slipped down all the way to the gravity chambers room but the door was locked.   
  
"Hmmm...no problem!" Bulma smiled as she brought out some tools and opened up the security lock. Fixing a few wires and replacing a few, she put it all back together and made it look as good as new. Then, she brought out a metallic card and swished it through the identifyer.   
  
"Hello Bulma Briefs #25A320BB 1st class, Welcome to the Gravity Chambers!" The computer beeped and bopped as the doors slid open.  
  
"Piece of cake!" Bulma smirked as she dashed into the room as the door closed behind her. She gasped as the size of the humongeous room! It was the size of probably 5 football fields and had a bunch of giant sphere like rooms connected to each other.   
  
"Wow! This is huge!" Bulma hovered around until she found a gravity chamber in the middle of it all. She punched in her id number and the doors swished open as she entered the room. (Like the gravity room back in Capsule Corperations)  
  
THe blue haired saiyajin slipped in her id card and pressed a few buttons.   
  
"Now adjusting gravity to 190 times normal gravity..." The computer beeped.  
  
Bulma felt the heavy burden on her shoulders as she tried her best to stand.  
  
"Maybe I should have put it to a little more comfortable gravity..." Bulma cringed, barely able to stand up.  
  
~No Bulma! This is how you train! Doing the impossible!~ Bulma smacked herself as she began to do a couple of punches and kicks.   
  
  
Prince Vegeta walked down a hall as he saw a group of saiya-jins dressed up for the first night of the new Club.  
  
"Hmph! Weaklings!" Vegeta growled. He was in an extremely bad mood because his personal gravity machine broke down and Kakkarot couldn't spar with him because his 'so-called' friends, Krillen and Yamucha, invited him to the Club.   
  
"Why should i care? I don't need anyone..." Vegeta grumbled as he swiped his id card for the gravity chambers.  
  
"Type in code..." The computer beeped.  
  
Vegeta cursed under his breath as he punched down a few numbers and the doors opened.  
  
"Welcome Prince Vegeta to the public Gravity chambers!"  
  
"Shut up you damned computer!" Vegeta snapped and was going to approach the nearest gravity machine when he heard something.  
  
~That's strange, no one should be here! The Gravity Chambers are suppose to be closed to the weaklings!~ Vegeta flew over and could hear one of the chambers running. He peeped into the windows and couldn't believe his eyes!  
  
~WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BLUE BITCH DOING HERE?!?!?!~ Vegeta gritted his teeth as he watched the blue haired saiya-jin kick and punch.  
  
Vegeta was about to enter the chamber and give her the beating of her life when he noticed that the gravity was set to 140!  
  
~190 in such a short time period? Maybe this discoloured bitch has something actually decent!~ Vegeta smirked as he punched in a code which decreased the settings and opened the door.  
  
  
"Oh shit! Someone discovered me!" Bulma gasped as the doors slowly opened....  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
******************************************************************************  
Makoto: Hee hee! What will Bulma do? What will *Vegeta* do to Bulma? Stay tooned to the next chapter for Days of War!  
  
MooCat: Send reviews, no flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	8. Brothers Are a Pain...

Makoto: Hey y'all! I'm back into updating my stories more often now! Hope you're all grateful!  
  
MooCat: Thank you Renee' Releford for reviewing! Oh, and if you review my other stories and get tired of checkin in on them all the time, you can check out updates on our settings!  
  
Makoto: Thanks MooCat for that report! Now on to the story!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Actually, we did buy Dragonball Z! yes we did, we bought it with all our savings, $3.67! (This is a fake advertisement to bring humor to the audience!)  
******************************************************************************  
  
Days of War - 8  
  
Bulma held her breath as the door fully opened as she hid on the roof of the gravity machine. Carefully, she created a ki ball as the intruder entered the room.   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bulma cried and shot the ball towards the intruder.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!" The voice yelped as he manage to slightly dodge the attack.  
  
"ONNA!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"   
  
Bulma took a closer look at the familiar sounding character, "Vegetable-head?"  
  
He snorted, "at least you found out who I was..."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bulma screamed.  
  
"The question is What are YOU doing here?" Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
Bulma found herself in the hotseat. "Ummmmm....."  
  
"Just what I thought, blue head snuck in! Naughty naughty naughty..." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma huffed but was in a loss of words.  
  
"Hmm...should I call security?"   
  
"NO NO!!!! I mean, please don't Vegeta! I mean, sure we don't get along that well but... PLEASE DON'T!!!" Bulma pathetically begged.  
  
"Only in one condition..."  
  
Bulma perked up.  
  
"If you train with me every Friday..."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, "doesn't Kakkarot do that for you?"  
  
"Kakkarot pleaded to keep his friday nights free because of the new pathetic club they have...I decided to give him a break..."   
  
"Wow...Vegeta you actually showed mercy!"  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO BE ARRESTED OR NOT?!"  
  
"So sorry Vegeta, but it's hard to believe that you showed mercy!"  
  
Vegeta snarled.  
  
Bulma giggled, "Deal! I will train with you every Friday nights, but why are you here anyways?"  
  
"My personal gravity machine was destroyed in my disliking, so I decided to go to the public ones..." he grumbled. Vegeta then tossed a small card, half the size of her id card.  
  
"Whats this Veggie?"   
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! It's a pass that lets you enter the gravity chambers any time you want onna..."  
  
"Onna? YOU SEXIST PIG!!" Bulma blared.  
  
"Well, if you're going to call me Veggie then I'll call you onna!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma pulled her hair in frusteration, "let's just fight!  
  
"Good choice Onna..."   
  
  
Chi Chi and Juuhachi-gou danced their way to the bar, getting a few head turns and whistles.  
  
"This club rocks!" Chi Chi screamed as the bartender waited for their orders.   
  
"You think? Two margeritas!" Juuhachi-gou order as she winked at the cute bartender. He smirked and passed the tall glasses towards the girls.  
  
As Juuhachi-gou fished in purse for some money the bartender refused.  
  
"It's on the house..." He smiled.  
  
Chi Chi and Juuhachi gave a grateful wink as they went back to the dance floor. The room was shaking at the rock songs that were booming from the speakers. Moving their hips to the beat, of course they would attract any guys attention.  
  
"Chi Chi? Juuhachi?" A voice asked.  
  
The two party animals turned around to see Kakkarot and Krillen!  
  
"Hey!" Juuhachi gave a little hug at the blushing krillen.  
  
"Hi Chi Chi!" Kakkarot smiled.  
  
Chi Chi blushed deeply as she just smiled.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Just wanted to PARTAAY!" Juuhachi-gou screamed.  
  
"You guys sure are into it-"  
  
"Hey Krillen!" A voice interrupted the group.  
  
They turned around and saw, Marron! The fake-blue haired girl that couldn't do a simple 1 + 1 problem to save her life!  
  
"Marron?" Krillen gawked.  
  
She wore tiny, tiny denim short shorts, and pink LOW v-neck halter top and purple kneehigh boots.   
  
"Hor..." Juuhachi-gou glared but Marron couldn't hear her.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming!" Marron played with her hair.   
  
"Same here!" Krillen smiled.   
  
Juu glared at Krillen, who was happily smiling like a sick puppy dog at his owner. She then turned around and started to dance.   
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" A voice yelled over the crowd.  
  
Yamucha entered the scene, wearing grey tank shirt and black baggy shorts.   
  
"Hi!" Marron batted her eyelash and looked at Yamucha.  
  
"Hey babe..." Yamucha approached Marron.  
  
"Yamucha! This is Marron..." Krillen hinted, blocking his path.   
  
"...OH! Hi Marron!" Yamucha shook her hand, as she just cluelessly stared.   
  
"Chi Chi, do you want to dance?" Goku smiled his little-boy smile.   
  
The raven haired girl panicked.   
  
"C'mon Chi Chi! You have a crush on one of the hottest guys on campus and he just asked for a dance, you can do it!" Juuhachi-gou whispered in her friends ear.  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she turned back to Kakkarot, "Sure Kakkarot!"  
  
"Um...Marron...d-do..y-you wanna-"  
  
"Yamucha! Let's dance!" Marron skipped over to the badboy Yamucha.  
  
"B-but-" Yamucha hesitated but then Marron dragged him over to the speakers.  
  
Krillen gawked at Marron dancing with one of his bestfriend as he sighed in disappointment and sadness. Juuhachi-gou looked at the sad bald boy as he walked over to the bar to order a drink.   
  
~Damn these stupid emotions!~ Juuhachi bit her lip as she walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Krillen! What are you doing here?" Juuhachi chirped as she stole a stool.   
  
"Oh..hey Juuhachi...just drinkin..." Krillen grumbled as he gurgled down a beer bottle.   
  
"C'mon! This is Friday night! Don't be so sad, that Marron hor is not worth your time!" Juuhachi tried to cheer him up. Krillen looked at Juuhachi with sad eyes then looked back at his bottle and drank the rest.   
  
Juuhachi hesitated, "Let's dance!"  
  
Krillen shot to attention, "Really? You want to dance with ME?"  
  
"Well, what did I just say cueball!" Juuhachi panicked in her head.  
  
Krillen smiled, "Thanks Juu-chan.."  
  
The blonde girl jerked at her new nickname, but then returned a smile. "Any time baldboy!"  
  
Chi Chi and Goku were having a great time laughing and dancing to the beat of the music. A few times, they even did a little dirty dancing but they were just joking.   
  
"Goku, I'm just gonna grab a drink!" Chi Chi smiled as she moved through the crowd to the bar. Just as she was finished her drink, she saw Kakkarot right next to her!  
  
"Oh, so you couldn't wait for me ne?" Chi Chi wrapped her arms around his neck, pretending this is one of their dirty jokes.  
  
He looked at her with confused eyes and then smiled. "You bet baby..."  
  
Chi Chi realised something was wrong and tried to walk away but he kept holding.  
  
"Kakkarot...Kakkarot let go..." Chi Chi cried.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!" A voice interrupted. Chi Chi looked to see another Kakkarot!  
  
"Leave us alone Kakkarot, she wants me!" He smiled.  
  
"Get away from me you creep!" Chi Chi snarled as she nailed one on him and jumped back.  
  
"Are you ok-"  
  
"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Now tell me, WHY THE HELL ARE THERE TWO KAKKAROTS?!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
"Kakkarots? No I'm his twin brother Turles!" He squirmed, still in pain obviously.   
  
"Twin...twin brother?" Chi Chi was confused.  
  
"Yah, this is my older brother by forty seconds! Turles, meet Chi Chi, Chi Chi, meet Turles!" Kakkarot grinned.  
  
"Um...I'm not sure to say that it's a pleasure to meet you..." Turles winced.  
  
"I...I am soooo sorry!" Chi Chi yelped.   
  
"Turles! C'mon man! Those brunettes can't wait all night!" Another guy with a long mane of black hair came. "Kakkarot? What are you doing here?"   
  
"You guys! Are you seducing females again! I should tell otousan..." Kakkarot folded his arms.  
  
"C'mon Kakkarot! We just wanted a little fun!" Turlus rolled his eyes.  
  
"(Ahem)" Chi Chi coughed from behind.  
  
"oh! Chi Chi, meet the oldest brother in my family Radditz! Radditz, this is Chi Chi!"   
  
"Another brother?"  
  
"yup! I'm Radditz, the handsome one!"  
  
"you the handsome one? HAA!!" Turlus joked.  
  
"Don't start with me!"  
  
"What are you going to do Radditz? Beat me up!"  
  
"HOOOOOOOOLLLLLDDDD IIIITTTTT!" Kakkarot yelled before a fist fight was going to happen. "Your ladies are waiting..."  
  
Kakkarot pointed at the two ditsy brunettes that were waiting at the door.  
  
"Right! See ya!" And in a blink, they were off.  
  
Chi Chi giggled, "You sure have an interesting family tree Kakkarot!"   
  
Kakkarot just laughed nervously as they joined the crowd once more.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
******************************************************************************  
Makoto: Kakkarot sure has a HUGE family tree!  
  
MooCat: where do babies come from?  
  
Makoto: (Panicks, kicks MooCat into the stratosphere) I seriously didn't know what to tell him! Stay tooned for the next chapter of Days of War! Send reviews no flamers.  
  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


End file.
